Really?
by scamp87
Summary: When Jack disappears Alex needs a place to stay and the family he gets stuck with just happens to have a daughter that attends his school.
1. Chapter 1

Really?

Authors Note: Hope you like just an idea that I have wanted to do for a while, PLEASE tell me what you think and if it is worth continuing, thanks:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider

"Honey! I have some good news!"called an over excited Mrs. Wilken's to her teenage daughter, Isabella, that happened to go to Brooklyn Comprehensive school.

They had an average size house in Chelsea that was beautifully decorated. Even though only three people occupied the house it was still messy, but not exceedingly so. Isabella was a beautiful freshman with long wavy blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. She was a cheerleader and quite popular at her school. All the boys always went for her, but she had a steady boyfriend that also happened to be the most popular boy in the school. He was the captain of the soccer team, well when Alex Rider was gone anyways. He was also second on the girls hottest boys list that traveled through the school next to Alex Rider. She did not know Alex very well, she had a few classes with him and he was hardly ever there. All the rumors said that he was a druggie or in a gang, she believed it too. I mean what other explanation was there?

She was washed out of her thoughts after a few moments and responded to her mother, "What is it?"

Her mom thought about it for a few minutes before answering "Well, you know how your father and I have been talking about adopting?" She asked while studying her daughters face.

Isabella nodded in response.

She was not sure about the whole thing, she had always been an only child and her parents had always wanted a boy. They had been talking about adopting for years, but nothing came up until now. She just did not want some little baby that was crying all the time that she had to babysit constantly. What she did not know was she was going to get the opposite.

Her mother was jumping around excitedly, " Well there is a kid whose guardian recently disappeared and he needs a place to stay for the rest of the school year. It would give us the experience we need to finally adopt a child! He comes tomorrow!."

Isabella was not sure what to say, that was so soon. She just had a feeling that the whole situation was going to be awkward and she did not know how right she was.

"So, how old is he?" She asked nonchalantly.

"I don't know they did not provide us with that information, we just know his name." She said.

Isabella was an intelligent girl and she knew that something was not right, didn't you have to meet the kid before you adapted them and weren't you required to know their legal age? She did not have the heart to question her mother on it though, she did not want to ruin her mothers excitement.

"So what is his name?" She asked curiously.

The response came a few seconds later.

"His name is Alex, Alex Rider."

Authors Note: So is it worth continuing? PLEASE REVIEW! What will their reactions be?


	2. Chapter 2

Really Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thank you so much for all of you who have reviewed! Oh yea, lots of you warned me against turning this into a Mary Sue, what is that? Anyways I am not planning on turning this into romance. Don't worry after this chapter ALMOST everything is going to be from Alex's perspective. Hope you enjoy!

_His name is Alex, Alex Rider._

Isabella's big blue eyes became wide with surprise then they got all glassy. It was obvious that she was about to cry. Mrs. Wilkens had seen this look many times before. Even though Isabella always acted tough at school, she would often come home and cry. Who knew freshman could have so much drama? Before Mrs. Wilkens could find out what was going on Isabella was running towards her room.

Mrs. Wilkens did not know why Isabella was responding this way. They had talked to her about fostering or possibly adopting many times before. Did she change her mind? Then it hit her Isabella did not become mad until she heard the name. Maybe she knew the kid?

Isabella slammed her door shut and locked it. She looked around her room,it gave her comfort. She had an average size room with her own bathroom. The walls were hot pink with sparkles mixed in them. She had a queen size bed with a purple comforter and lots of colorful pillows. She had her own T.V. Along with a computer and many other things. She was very spoiled and usually always got what she wanted. But, that usually came along with being an only child.

_Not for very long,_ she thought

Why did her parents always have to ruin her life? She was going to be the laughing stock of the school. Druggie Rider living with her! This was going to be hell. The cops were probably going to bust him and their whole family was going to fall apart. What if his gang came after them? That's probably what happened to his freaking guardian that recently disappeared. What the heck, he had not even been at school the past week! Would he just randomly disappear at her house? She sure hoped so! Also her boyfriend Jake, was going to be furious. Maybe he could help her get rid of him? Then she remembered that one time when Alex's little friend, Tom was it? Was getting beat up and Alex beat the crap out of the upperclassmen who messed with him. So maybe that was not the best idea... She knew one thing for sure, she definitely was not going to be very welcoming.

000ooo000

"Jones." Blunt greeted, while shuffling papers around on his big organized desk. "How are we going to break the news to Alex?"

Mrs. Jones popped a peppermint into her mouth and and thought for a few minutes before saying, "I don't know, but he is definitely not going to take the news very well. I mean the one person he loved is now in Scorpia's grasp. Not to mention he now has to stay with one of his classmates."

Blunt thought about what she had said for a few moments before saying, "Well that is not our fault. The Prime minister said that the only way he could still go on missions was if he was still attending school, with his peers. He obviously can't stay with one of us and I don't think the prime minister would consider the SAS his peers."

"How are we going to explain the missions to the new family?" Mrs. Jones asked curiously.

"No need to worry, smithers already has that one figured out."

"Okay, then it is settled. Alex should be arriving back from his previous assignment any minute, we will explain his new situation. Tell him to start packing and promise to do everything we can do to find Jack. He might not take it too well, but we have no other choices."

Blunt nodded in agreement.

"What the hell is going on!" Alex screamed. (He had been listening to their whole conversation...)

Authors Note: Hope you liked... Please review, I don't care if it is short, one word is better than nothing... Remember much more Alex from now on and can you please tell me what a Mary Sue is:) Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Really Chapter 3

Authors Note: Hope you like! THANK YOU soooo much to everybody who has reviewed. I have a really good understanding of a Mary-Sue now and I will do my best not to create one:) Please read and REVIEW. It means a lot... Thanks:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or make any money off of this.

_What the hell is going on!_

Blunt and Jones exchanged glances for a few minutes before Blunt began, " I will start from the beginning. Unfortunately, Jack was captured yesterday around two in the morning. We suspect that it was Scorpia."

He watched Alex carefully. He noticed the boy had many nasty cuts and bruises. He looked exhausted. He did just come back from a mission though. What did you expect? Alex had succeeded once again and they had most of the information from the mission Alex had just gotten back from, since he had sent it to them from the helicopter. He figured that today was not the right day to ask for the rest of it...

He was almost positive the boy would explode and start screaming at them. Instead the boy kept his face completely blank except for his eyes. They sent chills down Blunt's back, even though he would never admit it. You could see anger, pain, fear and much more flaring through them dangerously. He was tempted to look away, but knew Alex would notice.

"I heard you said I was staying with a bloody classmate, which one?" The boy said in a deadly voice while keeping his composure.

Well, Blunt felt kind of bad about this one. He kept tabs on Alex's school for safety reasons and he knew that the girl he would stay with was a total brat. He would have had Alex stay with a kid that he knew he would get along with. But, the Wilkens were the only ones who were currently looking for a foster child.

"Her name is Isabella Wilkens"

This time Alex did not keep his face blank. Blunt and Jones saw it twist in disgust.

"Out of all the bloody kids in the school, YOU just had to choose HER! I think you have ruined my life enough! You better find Jack or else I might as well join scorpia again, just so I can be with Jack! After all, they would probably treat me better than you! Also, I am pretty sure with their help I could find a way to destroy you guys!"

Blunt did not show it, but he was truly scared. He knew that Alex could keep to his word. Scorpia would welcome him back with open arms. After all he was the best of the best. That is the reason they most likely took Jack in the first place. And when Alex said that he could destroy them, did he mean MI6 as a whole or sending assassins after him and Jones? He figured the best thing to do in this situation was to quickly tell Alex the rest of the details and send him on his way. Sure they would need him for more mission probably sooner than later. Maybe within the next couple of weeks, but he knew Alex would calm down by then.

"Okay, now that it is settled. You will have the rest of the night to get packed. They will provide the basics such as a bed and dresser. You will be expected to pack things such a clothes, toiletries, school stuff, etc. If you forget anything you can always go back to your other house. You will be expected to arrive at there house around five tomorrow. It is your choice if you want to go back to school or not tomorrow. After all you just had your tonsils taken out." he said with a wink while handing Alex the fake doctors note.

Alex was truly disgusted. These people were monsters. He could not believe he had to stay with freaking Isabella. She did her best to ignore him in school and make his life as horrible as possible. At least it was better than staying at Breacon Beacons maybe? How was he supposed to act around the family? Isabella was probably going to tell them that he was a druggie. He did not know if he should act mean or polite. How was he going to explain his long leaves? This was not going to be fun...

0000ooo0000

Next day 5:00

Alex rung the doorbell and came face to face with Isabella.

Authors Note: Hope you liked! Please read and review. Should Alex act like a bad boy or just be mysterious and polite? PLEASE TELL ME...:)


	4. Chapter 4

Really Chapter 4

Authors Note: THANK you sooooooooooooo much to everybody who has reviewed! Hope you like:) I decided to do polite and mysterious because most of you voted on that...

Disclaimer: I still don't and probably won't ever own Alex Rider:(

_Alex rung the doorbell and came face to face with Isabella_

Isabella's heart was racing at lightning speed. The druggie was on her doorstep! This was soooo awkward. She did not know what to do. I mean seriously, the kid was not even at school today! He was giving her a questioning glance and then she realized that she had been staring at him for like five minutes! That's embarrassing...

She slowly opened the door and quickly remarked, "What are you doing here?" She decided to play dumb, because quite frankly she could not think of anything else to say. She silently started cursing herself she made it sound more like a command than a question. Did he know that she already knew?

She then noticed all his cuts and bruises. How could she have not noticed them before? I mean they littered his whole body and ranged in different sizes and colors. They looked very painful... What the heck happened? I mean you could not get all of those from getting your tonsils taken out. I mean seriously! That was what Alex's little friend Tom had told them all anyway. Him and Harris were on to some huge secret. She just knew it and she was going to stop at nothing to figure it out.

She was washed out of her thoughts as Alex started to speak, "Um... I guess I am living with you guys until my guardian is found. So could you please show me my room?" He said very politely.

Isabella was shocked! The druggie did not get all mad or anything. She was acting like a total brat and he did not even care. Any other boy and they probably would have A) started screaming at her or B) started laughing at her. Oh, well he was still just a druggie. He was probably going to start acting like one also. He was probably just putting a good boy act on right now because her mom on the way down the stairs. She would find out his 'bad side' eventually.

"Hello you must me Alex." Mrs. Wilson squealed.

"Yes, nice to meet you. Also I want to thank you very much for letting me stay with you and your family. It means a lot."

Mrs. Wilson was very confused. Isabella was telling her to expect some fugitive to stay at her house. She said that she would regret letting Alex stay with them and that he would expose her to drugs and all sorts of other 'illegal substances'. But, this boy seemed like the opposite. He was very sweet and polite! She did have to agree with her that he looked the part of one though. He was covered head to toe with bruises and looked like he could fall asleep at any minute. Maybe he got abused?

"Why are you so bruised up?" Mrs. Wilson asked Alex.

"Oh, Isabella might have not told you yet, but I am very clumsy and tend to get sick a lot. I got these bruises because I fell down the stairs..."

"What about the cuts?" Isabella quirked in.

"The stairs were wooden..."

Alex was getting very uncomfortable with the whole situation. It was almost as if Isabella was challenging him all the time. Also, he felt like a total nerd. _I am very clumsy and get sick a lot. _ I mean what kind of excuse is that? You would think that the government could make up a better excuse then that. I guess not, I mean they were not the brightest of people. After all, they did rely on a fourteen year old to save the lives of millions of people.

Alex had decided to stay home from school today because he needed to catch up on some much needed sleep and he did not want to deal with the class finding out about his and Isabella's new 'living condition' . Even Tom didn't know and Alex knew for a fact that Isabella had not told her friends yet. Tomorrow was going to be VERY interesting.

So what did you think? Hope you liked... Please read and REVIEW. Should Alex's/ Isabella's school find out about their new living condition. Right away or should they both try to keep it a secret? Please tell me:)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 really?

THANK you VERY much to everybody who has REVIEWED! I had a really weird dream about last night and my reviewers were in it! We were at a golf course... Anyways, Hope you like please read and REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Alex Rider:(

000ooo000

Alex was currently sitting in his new room. It was a little smaller than his last one, but it was comfortable. It had navy blue walls along with a twin sized bed and a desk. He had brought nothing to decorate it with. Even his room back at his house was not decorated, with exception of a few soccer posters that Jack had gotten him for last Christmas. He felt kind of bad for Isabella, he could tell that she definitely did not like their new living arrangement. I mean it was pretty obvious, she stormed off after he said that the stairs he fell down were wooden...

He had gotten done unpacking about a half an hour ago. He felt like he shouldn't leave his room, so he was trying to figure out the math problems that Tom had brought to him last night. He was tempted to just go to bed, I mean it was already seven in the evening and he was behind on about twenty-four hours of sleep. He had not had anything to eat yet and hoped that they would not have to eat dinner as a family. He had actually never done that before. When it was just him, Ian, and Jack they usually never had time to do that. Ian was usually gone all the time or too busy to eat dinner with him and Jack. And whenever he was at Tom's house his parents were always to busy fighting to eat dinner together.

He was washed out of his thoughts as Mrs. Wilkens called, "DINNER IS READY!" from downstairs.

Alex mentally sighed and went down the stairs where Isabella and Mrs/Mr Wilkens were seated. He sat down at the empty seat and sat their awkwardly waiting for someone to speak.

Isabella was sending evil glares at Alex, not knowing that he was mentally laughing his head off thinking they were the worst glares of all times. How did he get down here without her hearing? He was so weird and mysterious. Maybe she could find out his secrets while he was here? Then she realized that she would actually have to talk to him to find these out. She was dreading after diner when she would have to threaten him with his life to not tell ANYBODY about their new living arrangements.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her dad started to speak, "Hello, Alex it is nice to meet you"

Alex simply responded by, "It is nice to meet you also"

"I just want you to know that you are going to be part of out family now until you leave this summer."

_Way to state the obvious, _Alex thought.

"So, we are going to treat you like it. We need to lay down some ground rules. You are to come straight home from school after any practices, unless you tell us otherwise. There are to be no drugs or alcohol in this house hold and you are to do your homework and stay out of trouble, Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Alex said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

He really wondered what Isabella had told her parents about him.

Dinner went on rather awkwardly. Nobody was really talking and you could feel the tenseness in the air.

Alex was really glad when it was finally over and to everyone's surprise he started helping with the dishes. Shortly after he went to his room and started to get ready for bed. He heard a soft knock on his door and replied, "come in."

To his surprise it was Isabella.

"We need to talk, you better not tell anybody about this" She said stressing her words while pointing from him to her. "Not even your little Tom friend."

"I wasn't planning on it anyways" murmured Alex.

"Good"

And with that she quickly walked out.

Authors Note: Hope you liked! How do you think their secret should be revealed? Maybe Alex tells Tom and somebody overhears? Also it keeps disabling private messaging and alerts on my account does anybody know why? Anyways Please REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed:) I am sorry for not updating in a while. I have had the Girls State Junior Championship all week( Early Monday until late Friday). Then I had some friends over Saturday:) Thank you soooo much ReillyscarecrowRocks for helping me with the plot!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Alex Rider and probably never will:(

0000ooo0000

Isabella was in her bathroom doing her makeup wondering how boys could sleep so long.. It was six thirty and she could just here druggie Rider's alarm clock going off! I mean school started at seven thirty and the bus came at 7:10! She had already been up for an hour getting ready... Her mind started drifting to other things like what would happen if people found out about her and Rider? She then realized that her and Rider were going to have to ride the bus together. She put the thought away for a while and started straitening her hair.

A half an hour later she was sitting at the big kitchen table complaining to her mom.

"But mom we cannot ride the bus together! People would start to ask questions!" Isabella screamed.

"Honey, nobody will care." Mrs. Wilkens said comfortingly trying to calm Isabella down.

"Yea they wi..."

She was interrupted by Alex who calmly stated, "I will ride my bike."

Isabella was now officially freaked out.. I mean how did he come down the stairs and into the room without her or her mom noticing? And this was not even the first time! She ignored the thought as her mom continued speaking.

"But the school is five miles away!" Mrs. Wilkens said with shock and concern in evident in her voice.

"I rode my bike from my other house every day and it was ten miles." Alex said like it was something an ordinary teenager would say every day.

He got shocked looks for a couple of seconds before he quickly stated, "Well it settled then I will ride my bike, I brought it here yesterday. So I will see you at school Isabella!" And then he ran out the door.

0000ooo0000

Alex arrived at school a half an hour later just as the buses started pulling in. It was a cloudy day and looked like it was about to rain. He quickly locked his bike up. Then pulled his blue hoodie on and put the hood over his head in hopes of not being noticed before school started.

He always dreaded going back to school the day after a mission. First of all he was always exhausted and in pain. Secondly, he always felt like an outsider with teens whispering mean comments behind his back and trying to pick fights with him. He did not really blame the though, he would rather them think that he was a druggie or in a gang than the truth. They were just so naive.

He quickly walked through the crowded halls trying to stick to the shadows and found his locker. He then got the stuff he needed for math and headed to class.

The first class went by fast and was very uneventful. It was the usual, kids would start pouring in seconds before the bell rang and they would all start whispering and pointing at him. The teacher was usually already in the room, so kids could not confront him yet. Then they would take attendance, the teacher would demand where he was at and the lesson would continue.

The next class however was not as simple.

"Where were you at druggie?" Jake (Isabella's boyfriend) asked while giving Alex a shove.

"I had my tonsils taken out..." Alex said in a cold voice.

"Oh, just like the time you had the got the flu, got hit by a car, got the chicken pox, got strep throat, got your appendix taken out and got in a bike accident?" Jake said with a sneer.

"Exactly" Alex said, looking Jake straight in the eyes.

Jake got really annoyed, what was with this kid? He was not even getting really mad. He debated what he should say for a couple seconds or if he should just start a fight.

"We will settle the rest of this at soccer practice tomorrow." Jake said and quickly walked back to his desk right as the teacher walked in.

Alex responded by rolling his eyes and then went back to copying the notes that Tom had given him. It was a black day so Alex did not have any classes with Tom. And he only had one with Isabella.

The day ended with nothing else exciting really happening. Him and Isabella just ignored each other during the class they had together and he just skipped lunch. People did not expect him to eat anyways because he just had his "tonsils" taken out. Besides, where would he sit? He did not have lunch with Tom today. He also did not really feel like sitting at the table he usually sat at with a few soccer kids that would constantly ask him where he was the whole lunch.

He was relieved when the bell rang and quickly got on his bike and rode home. There were never any practices on Thursday's so him and Isabella would both be home around three even though he would probably get home a few minutes before her.

0000ooo0000

Isabella got a phone call right when she was about to get off the bus.

"Isabella! Don't go into your house! Druggie Rider is robbing it! No need to worry, I called the police and they are on their way! I also took a picture and posted it on facebook, so everybody in the school will know that he really is a thief by tomorrow!"

There was no response, Isabella's phone dropped to the ground.

0000ooo0000

Authors Note: Thank you for reading! Oh yea, Alex's school has block scheduling where they have blocks 1,3,5 and 7 on black days and 2,4,6 and study hall on gold days. They switch back and forth every other day. I don't know if every school is like that? If you are confused you can PM me. Oh yea, do you think Isabella and Alex should try to cover up what happened or tell them the truth? Maybe they should stick to the thief story or they could pretend to be a couple? PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks again to ReillyscarecrowRocks for helping me with the plot.


	7. Chapter 7

Really Chapter 7

Authors Note: Sorry that I have not updated in a while. Summer is SO crazy and busy. Thank you very very much to everybody who has reviewed. Hope you enjoy! Please read and REVIEW:)

Disclaimer: I still don't own Alex Rider and probably never will:(

Alex had just walked into the house a couple of minutes ago. He did not feel right. He knew something was going on and his suspensions were confirmed when he heard police sirens. His instincts were screaming at him saying that it was nothing, but his mind was telling him to run. Why would the police be coming to his house anyways? Was this about Jack? He paced around the kitchen for a couple of minutes before he saw Isabella running to the house looking horrified and nervous. She ran in and slammed the door. She hurried towards Alex and started talking to him as fast as her little mouth would allow.

"That girl from school, Macy. Saw you coming into the house and thought you were robbing it and called the police and now they are all going to arrest us!" Isabella screamed on the edge of hysterics.

Alex sighed with relief. It was nothing too serious. He felt bad that he was putting Isabella through all of this, but there was nothing he could do about it. Before he could tell Isabella that everything was okay the police burst through the door.

"Put your hands in the air now!"

Alex and Isabella did what they were told and Alex could see Isabella shaking with fear.

"Now give me your names."

Isabella went first and they looked it up and quickly discovered that she lived at this address and moved onto Alex.

Alex was kind of nervous at what would pop up they looked up his name. It could have the crane business on it that he stole a couple of months ago, it could have all fake information on it, it could have his agent status on it, or something that he really didn't know.

They finally asked him what his name was and he quickly told him. When his name finally popped up the two police officers were staring at the tiny screen in complete horror and shock.

Authors Note: sorry this was so short. I am really really busy and don't have time to write any more right now. But, I will update soon. So what was on the little screen? I actually haven't figured that out myself... Any ideas? Please REVIEW:) Oh yea, I will try to make the next chapter longer.


	8. Chapter 8

Really Chapter 8

Authors Note: Thank you SOOO much to everybody who has reviewed! You guys all gave me really great ideas and I reached100! I never thought that I would be able to get that many reviews... A special thank you to Silberstreif who wrote everything you guys see in Italics! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider and probably never will:(

0000ooo0000

**The two police officers were staring at the tiny screen in complete horror and shock.**

_"Access denied. This file falls under the protection act, § X -X. For further information please contact 234-2342-3 (Secret Service)._

_Police personal is advised to help him in any way possible._

_Notice: Subject is allowed to carry concealed weapons._

_Warnings: If Alex Rider is caught committing an illegal action, approach Alex Rider with caution. Subject can be dangerous. In case of weapon contact alert 232-322-2 (SAS)."_

0000ooo0000

This was the first time that the two police officers had seen anything like this pop up on the little screen. What were they supposed to do? And who the heck was this kid? I mean seriously! He couldn't be more than 16 or 17. Why would he be wrapped up in all of this stuff? They whispered to each other quietly for a few seconds.

"What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know..."

"Is this kid even robbing the house?"

"I don't think so, him and the girl look like they know each other..."

"Maybe we should just call one of the numbers?" 

"Yea. Good idea, they probably have a better idea of what to do."

"I just hope he is not as dangerous as the people say..." 

"Me too."

Two minutes later they were on the phone.

"Hello, this is the Royal and General bank, how may I help you?"

"Um... We got this number off the police thingy (sorry don't know the name...). Do you know an Alex Rider?"

"Just a second, I will direct you to the higher ups."

"Okay?"

" Hello, this is Blunt speaking."

"Um, there is this boy, Alex Rider. Somebody called and said that he was robbing Isabella Wilken's house. When we typed in his name some weird message popped up and told us to call this number for further information."

"Oh, just let him go. I can assure you that he is not robbing that girls house." 

"But, why was he at her house?"

"That information is classified. Tell the person that called you about the robbery nothing, unless they call you again. In that case, you are allowed to tell them that it is classified. You will listen to these orders and not tell anybody about our little phone call or you will pay the consequences."

And with that he hung up.

The two police officers were now really confused and scared. They looked at the two young teenagers if front of them and quickly told them that they were fine and that there were no charges. Then left.

Isabella was so confused! What the heck was going on! They did not even call her parents or anything! There was obviously something strange that popped up when they typed Alex's name into the thingy. I mean why else would they get all shocked and then run into the living room to make a phone call. The whole thing was really strange. She was relieved that the police did not arrest her or anything, but they could have at least answered some questions or not left so suddenly. Some how she doubted that they were going to tell Macy the truth. Heck, they did not even know the truth themselves. Why did they not even ask Alex why he was at her house? She was washed out of her thoughts as Alex started to speak to her.

"Um... Sorry about that. At least they were not here long..."

"Well can you at least give me some answers! Like why the police had to go call somebody when they typed your name in!" Isabella said in a really annoyed voice.

"I really don't know..." Alex said truthfully.

"Yea you do! You have all sorts of secrets and stuff that you don't tell me or anybody else! You might be a druggie, in a gang, or for all I know you could be some spy or assassin thingy!" Isabella screamed.

Alex was kind of nervous at how close Isabella was to knowing the truth. He really did feel bad. But, he couldn't tell anybody the truth. I mean only Tom, Jack, and Sabina knew. It would be too dangerous for anybody else to know. Especially a girl that was determined to make his life miserable. He was feeling the beginning of a headache coming on from all the screaming and was suddenly very tired. (He hadn't fully caught up on sleep yet).

"Look Isabella, there is nothing going on. Even if there was I couldn't tell you. I am truly sorry for everything that I am putting you through. But, there is nothing I can do about it. I know you are worried about what people at school will think about us living together. I think it would be best if we just told them the truth. But, if you would like I can tell everybody that I was breaking into your house. It is not like I have any friends or a good reputation anyways." Alex said in a defeated voice. He knew that he had no control over his life anymore.

Isabella now felt kind of bad. For the first time Alex looked weak and defeated. He did not look like the tough mysterious hot guy that all the girls always went after. He looked like a little boy that had seen way too much. None of them said anything after that. They just stood there for a while thinking about things.

There thoughts were interrupted when there was a loud banging on the door!

Authors Note: Hope you liked! I was trying to be nice by making it longer and updating the next day! So should they tell the truth or stick to the thief story? Oh yea, can you guess who it is at the door! PLEASE tell me:)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Really?

Authors Note: Thank you sooo much to everybody who has reviewed! Arts Ninja Pal was the only one who guessed who was at the door correctly! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Alex Rider and probably never will:(

0000ooo0000

_There thoughts were interrupted when there was a loud banging on the door!_

Isabella almost jumped in surprise. She only knew one person who knocked like that. The one person she really really did not want to see right now.

"Alex don't open the door!" Isabella whisper screamed.

"Okay?" Alex said in a half amused voice.

He wasn't really worried about whoever was at the door. If it was someone involved in his 'other life' they definitely would not be knocking like that. I mean have you ever really heard of assassins or spies banging on doors really loudly before? Well maybe...

All of a sudden Isabella's phone started ringing and she immediately answered it. Suddenly cursing herself for not looking at the caller ID first.

"Hello."

"Isabella this is Jake, open the freaking door!"

Isabella was now freaking out, out of all the people it could be it just had to be her boyfriend. She really did not want him to see her with Alex. She just wanted to go in a corner and hide. Instead she obeyed and opened the door, I mean what else could she do?

Jake came stomping straight into the house, with Isabella right behind him.

"What the hell are you doing to my girlfriend!" Jake screamed, while pulling Isabella closer to him.

"Calm down Jake." Alex said in a cold voice.

"Me calm down? You are the one robbing and doing who knows what to MY girlfriend!" He practically spat.

He then proceeded to throw a punch at Alex, who easily blocked it. Alex really did not feel like fighting back. He did not want to hurt the kid. Also, he did not want a worse reputation than he already had. He just kept on blocking whatever Jake threw at him. A few landed, none of them really bothered Alex. Except for the fact that he was going to have a black eye tomorrow... Eventually he got tired of it and pinned Jake's hands behind his back.

"Look Jake, I wasn't trying to hurt Isabella. Let me leave and I won't have to hurt you." Alex said, in a dangerous voice.

It was that exact moment that Isabella's parents decided to walk in the door.

0000ooo0000

Authors Note: Sorry that was so short. But, I'm really tired and want to go to bed... I will try to update really soon. I found this chapter really hard to write, so I hope its not too bad. Oh yea, I don't know much about betas, do you think I need one? I know I'm not the best at grammar. Anyways hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW:)


	10. Chapter 10

Really Chapter 10

Authors Note: THANKS sooo much to everybody who has reviewed! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider and probably never will:(

0000ooo0000

_It was that exact moment when Isabella's parents decided to walk in the door._

Mrs. Wilkens was in shock. It was Alex's first afternoon here and he had apparently hurt Isabella and was going to hurt Jake if he did not let him leave the house. She had so many emotions running through her head. She was scared and confused. She wondered if bringing Alex in was a mistake. What were they supposed to do? She was washed out of her thoughts when her husband attempted to take hold of the situation.

"Alex! Let Jake go and come into the kitchen this instant! If you touch anybody else I will not refrain to call the police!"

Alex slowly let go of Jake.

He kind of found it funny that the parents were so oblivious to everything that had just happened. He just wanted the day to be over. Why him? He felt that the whole world was always after him and maybe it was the truth.

He gave Jake one last dangerous glare and headed to the kitchen with a blank face. Making it appear as if nothing had just happened.

Meanwhile, Jake and Isabella were still by the front door.

Isabella was contemplating what she should do. She really didn't want to tell the truth, but she had to. If her friends found out that she had lied to them she might come an outcast, like Alex. She was really nervous, she had never been in a situation like this before. She wondered how Alex could handle all the situations they had been through the last two days with ease. He made it seem as if everything was going on perfectly normal. There was something definitely strange about him. She started to wonder if he really wasn't the druggie everybody said he was. He was just a huge mystery. She knew that he could have beat the crap out of Jake if he wanted to. It was a know fact around the school that he had a black belt in karate. It was obvious that he had been in lots of fights also. I mean seriously who believed that he fell down wooden stairs? At least some of the bruises and cuts had to of been created by humans.

"Look Jake, I have something that I really need to tell you ."

Jake stared at her for a few seconds wondering what she was going to say. He had never seen her more stressed out before.

"What?"

"Well, Alex didn't do any..."

She was interrupted by Jake. "Don't defend druggie. He was robbing you and probably going to hurt you. I came over and saved you. End of story. Look babes, I love you and don't want you to get hurt. Jeez, you know you don't have to be nice to druggies right? Anyways got to go, promised my mom I would be home for dinner by six."

"No, you don't understand. He lives here."

Authors Note: Thanks for reading:) So, do you think that this should be how Jake finds out about Alex or do you think that it should be to late and Jake was already out the door and didn't hear? Please tell me, so I can update soon:)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Really?

Authors Note: Thanks to everybody who has reviewed! I had really mixed reviews on what I should do for this chapter, so I will make it up as I go. Does anybody want to Beta my story?

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider and I probably never will:(

0000ooo0000

"_No, you don't understand. He lives here."_

Jake turned around.

"What did you say? Sorry, I didn't understand you."

Isabella was freaking out. She didn't want to tell him. Before she could think about it her instincts took over.

"Ummm, its nothing I will tell you at school tomorrow."

Jake just shrugged and started to walk at the door. Then all of a sudden he turned around really fast as if he was realizing something.

"Has Alex been to your house before?"

Isabella's face turned red and she started sweating.

"Umm... Why?"

"Your parents knew his name."

"I guess I talk about him a lot?"

Jake creased his eyebrows in confusion and then pointed up the stairs to the open door.

"Who is staying at your house? Last time I was over here that room was empty."

"Well, funny story..."

It got quite for a few awkward seconds and all of a sudden they started hearing bits of the conversation in the other room.

_If you are going to be staying here!_

_Its only your second day!_

"Isabella, what the heck is going on!"

Isabella's heart stared beating at an unnaturally fast pace. She knew it was too late to back out of telling Jake now.

"Like I said earlier. Alex lives here now." Isabella said, with a huge amount of uncertainty in her voice.

Jake's eyes grew wide with shock and then his face became red with anger. Then he went on a wild rampage...

"He's what? Why didn't you tell me! That's not something that you keep from me! How did this happen? Why did this happen? Actually, I don't even care .You know what! We are done!

And with that he went storming out the door.

Isabella started sobbing.

Why did he have to live here? It really was ruining her life. Was Jake going to tell the whole school before she had a chance. Or was he not going to tell anybody? She didn't care. She just wanted to wake up from this nightmare, which was her life.

Isabella's parents and Alex came running into the room.

"Are you okay Isabella!" Mr. Wilkens shouted while running to his daughter.

Isabella did not answer and just continued to cry.

Alex rolled his eyes, he knew exactly what happened. She brought this onto herself. He did not remember the last time he cried. He might have once or twice when he was younger maybe? He didn't even cry when his uncle died or when he got shot. He absentmindedly grabbed his chest as it twinged in pain at the thought.

All of a sudden Mr. Wilkens got really mad.

"Both of you guys into the kitchen now! I am going to find out what really happened today!"

Isabella slowly got up and made her way into the kitchen. She couldn't believe that she was crying in front of Alex. But, she couldn't help it.

A few minutes later the whole family was sitting around the kitchen table and Isabella had calmed down enough to finally be able to talk. She suddenly wanted to tell somebody, anybody about all the thoughts she was feeling and what really was going on.

Isabella's dad finally spoke up.

"Isabella you go first. Start with telling me what happened right when you guys got home from school."

"Well we got the police called on us..." Isabella suddenly sobbed again, not being able to control her emotions.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading:) Jake has now broken up with Isabella! Do you think he should be the one to tell the school? Please tell me:) Anyways, does anybody want to Beta my story?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Really?

Authors Note: Thank you to everybody who has reviewed! Thank you to Marie Elaine Cullen for Betaing my story! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider and probably never will:(

_"Well we got the police called on us..." Isabella suddenly sobbed again, not being able to control her emotions._

Mr. Wilken's eyes got wide with shock, but he did not say anything. He was clearly waiting for her to continue.

Alex was sitting there awkwardlyfiddling with his hands slightly just to have something to do. He had never really been around a normal family before and he did not know what to think of the whole situation.Honestly, the teen really just wanted to go to bed. It was probably going to take another hour or so, if Isabella kept up like this. So, he decided that he would tell the story.

"Isabella is right, we did get the police called on us. A girl from our school rang the police thinking I was breaking into your house. They came and left a few minutes later, after realizing that I live here now. Jake found out that I was 'breaking into your house' and came to 'protect' Isabella. He started throwing punches at me and I just pinned back his hands, so that he would stop. Then you guys walked in. While you guys were talking to me in the other room, Isabella and Jake got in a fight and broke up."

Isabella's parents looked somewhat satisfied with the answer. They looked at Isabella for confirmation.

"No, that's not true. The police never found out that Alex lived here, they just left suddenly." Isabella said, while giving a really mean glare to Alex. She was clearly still upset that he was the reason that her and Jake broke up.

"Oh, I just inferred that they knew I lived here when they looked up my name and that's why they left so suddenly." Alex lied smoothly.

Mr. Wilkens bought it and nodded. "That seems correct. Thank you guys for telling me the truth. I am sorry that we ever doubted you guys. It's been a long day, you can grab whatever you want for dinner and start to prepare for bed."

Alex grabbed a bowl of cereal and ate it quickly, not really wanting to be around the family. He was really hungry since he had skipped lunch. Once again, no one was talking. He wondered why things always got difficult when he was involved. Alex quickly put his dishes away and ran upstairs. He lay down on his bed, not even wanting to check his phone, although heknew that it was probably overflowing with messages. More than half of them being from Tom. He was too tired to answer any of them. Alex was going to meet with Tom after practice tomorrow and explain everything as he hated that he could not be a normal teenager. He was not even allowed to mention anything on his normal phone about his 'work' so he would not be able to tell Tom anything at the moment anyways.

Groaning, the teen looked at the big pile of makeup work he had. He really did not want to do it right now and decided that he would get it done this weekend. Alex figured he could get it all done if he worked diligently. He set his alarm clock and before he knew it he was fast asleep.

0000ooo0000

Isabella was up in her room. She was thinking about all sorts of things like why Alex was so mysterious, about her breakup with Jake, and how horrible school was going to be tomorrow. She wanted to cry again, but she knew that it would not solve anything. She wondered what she would be doing right now, if Alex had never shown up in her life. But she didn't dwell on it. She was eager to get on facebook, wanting to get a glance of what school was probably going to be like tomorrow.

Isabella was shocked, there were all kinds of photos of Alex going into her house. Mostly the same ones posted multiple times by different people.

_Alex really is a thief!_

_Druggie at it again!_

_Is Isabella okay?_

_Did Alex get caught?_

_Are Alex and Isabella in jail right now?_

_What did druggie take from Isabella's house?_

_Watch your stuff at school tomorrow! __The Druggie is on the prowl!_

All of a sudden there was a new post.

Jake:_Isabella is a traitor, don't worry about her. I will xplain at scl tomorrow._

Isabella slammed her laptop shut; school tomorrow was going to be VERY interesting.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading! So, what should Jake tell the school about Isabella tomorrow? Please tell me:)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter13 Really?

Authors Note: Thank you to everybody who has reviewed and to Marie Elaine Cullen for Betaing! Hope you enjoy! Please read and REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider and probably never will:(

0000ooo0000

_Isabella slammed her laptop shut; school tomorrow was going to be VERY interesting._

The next morning came way too fast for Isabella. It took her about twenty minutes just to get herself out of bed. She didn't even want to get back on facebook. Is this what Alex felt like every time he came back from a long absence? Ignoring the thought, she threw on a sweatshirt and jeans, not wanting to stand out in anyway. She was afraid of what everybody in the school would think of her by the end of the day. Her phone had rung about five times before she went to bed, just to remind her of what life was going to be like tomorrow. She had ignored all of the calls and eventually just turned her phone off.

Isabella had always known that it would be absolutely horrible when the whole school found out about her and Alex. But, now that they actually were going to find out and the fact thatJake was involved,it seemed to be ten times worse than she had imagined.

Her clock read 6:30 and she still had about a half an hour before she needed to go downstairs. Feeling very stupid for always getting up extra early to get ready, she sat down and pouted for the next half an hour. None of her hard work for getting dressed up and trying to act all cool was going to matter after today. Isabella was probably going to have no friends and she was probably going to be an outcast, just like Alex. There was only one difference this time; Alex probably wouldn't even be her friend. She remembered a time when almost anybody in the entire school would jump at the opportunity to hang out with her. It made her sick to the stomach when she remembered that time was only two days ago. Trying her best to erase all of these thoughts, she ran down the stairs.

0000ooo0000

Alex had woken up at six thirty. He knew that today was certainly going to be interesting. He didn't care though. He was used to much worse and all of his classmates ignored him anyways. Tom wouldn't care. He would probably find the whole situation hilarious. That was Tom for you though. After taking a quick shower and getting dressed Alex ran quietly down the stairs only to be met by Isabella a few minutes later.

"Hey, umm... I was wondering if I could ride my umm bike to school with you this morning..." Isabella asked Alex very nervously. Riding the bus was definitely out of the question and she didn't know the way to school on her bike and she wasn't used to crossing roads and all of that stuff.

Alex just stared at her like she was crazy for a couple of minutes before answering. Wasn't this the most popular girl in the school? The one who wouldn't dare look at him, let alone talk to him as of two days ago? And, now all of a sudden she was willing to ask him to ride bikes with her to school? He found girls so confusing...

"Sure?" He said, while studying her face very carefully. It was almost like you could see her sigh with relief.

"But, we will have to go right now. It usually takes me about fifteen minutes to get there on bike. With you here it might take a little longer, especially if you are not used to riding your bike five miles at a time."

Alex could tell Isabella was a little offended by the comment and that she wanted to make some quick rude remark. But, she didn't dare to. She knew Alex could ditch her in a second and she had also seen him pass the bus on the way to school. It always looked like he was going a billion miles an hour. So, the only option she had was to agree.

Five minutes later Alex found himself riding his bike, across the busy streets of London, with Isabella right at his side. She didn't have a problem keeping up, but Alex was going a lot slower than usual. He figured at this pace they would end up at the school in about twenty-five minutes. They weren't talking, but it was a comfortable silence. Even though Alex would never admit it he was kind of enjoying it. He snapped out of his thoughts and scolded himself for even thinking those thoughts when they got to school.

He showed Isabella how to lock her bike up and then they slowly walked into the noisy school. All of a sudden the noise stopped and everything became totally silent. All eyes were on Isabella and Alex.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Some of you mentioned making Isabella an outcast with Alex. But, I was thinking that the whole situation would make Isabella even more popular. Now I can't decide... Anyways, PLEASE tell me what you think and REVIEW!:)


	14. Chapter 14

Really? Chapter 14

Authors Note: Thank you soooooo much to everybody who has reviewed! It makes me want to write more and update faster! Hope you enjoy:) Please read and REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider and I probably never will:(

0000ooo0000

_All of a sudden the noise stopped and everything became totally silent. All eyes were on Isabella and Alex._

For a few tense more seconds everyone was totally silent. It was almost like something out of a movie. The only noise that you could here was the noisy air conditioning system.

Suddenly Jake broke the silence, "There's the two druggies!"

Isabella immediately burst into tears. She had always wanted to be the center of attention, but certainly not in this way! She knew that Jake was going to make something up horrible about her, but she didn't think he would go this far.

Isabella thought that Jake might tell the class the truth, or maybe that she was a compulsive liar, or even that her and Alex were going out! But, calling her a druggie? That was pushing it a little! Now, the real question was whether or not the rest of her classmates going to believe her.

She was waiting for people to start laughing at her for crying and for kids to start crowding her with unnecessary questions. But, the class still stayed silent. They were torn between whom to believe. Why else would Isabella be hanging out with Alex? Then again, when had Jake ever told the truth?

This time it was Alex to break the silence. "Listen up, Isabella is definitely not a druggie. The only reason that I was at her house last night was because that is my new foster home. So, don't give Isabella any crap."

"Oh yeah," he said as if he had suddenly remembered something. "in case you still haven'tfigured it out I'm not a druggie either!" Alex added with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

This time the hall did not stay quiet by any means and rumors started flying around like crazy.

_Who do you believe?_

_Are they going out?_

_Isabella and Alex are living together!_

_Isabella's on drugs?_

_I believe Jake!_

_I believe druggie!_

_They are both lying_

_I still think Alex is a thief!_

_I heard Jake and Alex got in a fight_

The list went on and on and on.

The chaos suddenly ended a minute or two later when the warning bell rang and all the kids scrambled to their lockers, in hope of getting to class on time.

Alex found the whole situation very amusing. Nobody even confronted him or Isabella yet. Maybe they were too caught up in the rumors and the excitement of the situation to? He was kind of annoyed at himself for sticking up for Isabella. She didn't really deserve it and it would probably send more rumors flying. But, he already had a bad enough rap at his new house and school. So, maybe if him and Isabella tolerated each other things wouldn't be as bad…

Alex was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard somebody come up behind him.

"Okay druggie, instead of settling this at football practice tonight lets settle this right here and now!" Jake said, much too loudly for Alex's liking.

Before Alex could respond there was a circle of kids crowding around them, they didn't care if they were late to class this time. They had always wanted to see druggie in action, and here was their chance! The two boys just stood there in defensive positions for a few minutes as the circle grew bigger and when the final bell rang, Jake threw the first punch.

Authors Note: Hope you liked! Do you think most people should believe Jake or do you think most people should believe Alex? Anyways please REVIEW, it motivates me to write:)


	15. Chapter 15

Really? Chapter 15

Authors Note: THANK YOU very very very very much to everybody who has reviewed!:)! Hope you enjoy! Thanks to Marie Elaine Cullen for Betaing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider and I probably never will:(

0000ooo0000

_The two boys just stood there in defensive positions for a few minutes as the circle grew bigger and when the final bell rang, Jake threw the first punch._

Adrenaline was pumping through Alex's veins. He didn't want to hurt Jake, what would Isabella's parents think? Whatever he was going to do he needed to figure it out fast.

Before he had anymore time to think, Jake's fist came flying towards his face. At this point Alex didn't care anymore he easily blocked it and threw a punch back, with a lot more force than necessary. Jake collapsed backwards and right when he was about to finish him off, the teacher grabbed him from behind.

"Alex! What the hell are you doing! Can't you see the boy is unconscious!"

Alex didn't respond. His eyes became cold and his face became emotionless. He looked like a killer. The teacher and all of the students took a few steps back. They were obviously scared of him. Why wouldn't they be? The look on his face was enough to scare almost any human being. Not to mention, he just knocked out a boy with no effort at all and showed no remorse.

Everybody stayed in that position for a couple of minutes, before Alex finally spoke up, the emotionless look slowly fading from his eyes. "We shouldto get Jake to the doctor. He has a broken nose..."

The teacher quickly went into the room to get a phone, eager to get away from the hallway. All the while, the students were still staring at 'druggie'. They were all even more scared of him than before. How did he stay so calm in these situations? They were clearly waiting for him to continue on his mass killing spree.

Alex was just standing there awkwardly. How did he always get himself into these kinds of situations? He didn't know what to say, so he just spoke the first thing that came to his mind.

"Umm... Sorry if I hurt your friend? He will be fine. Trust me, I have broken a lot of people's bones before and most of them are still alive..." Alex was now cursing himself in every language he knew. Why did he just say that? He was supposed to stay under control! How could he stay calm in front of madmen, but not in front of a group of students!

Rumors were now spreading like a wild fire. Until one brave (or stupid)kid stood up.

"How can we believe you?"

"You can't." Was all he said in his emotionless voice, which scared half of the kids to death, even though they would never admit it.

A few minutes later the ambulance arrived, even though it was not necessary. Teachers weren't allowed to carry kids in their car and they needed to check Jake for a concussion.

When the paramedics came in to get Jake, one of their faces lit up in surprise.

"Alex Rider is that you?"

Authors Note: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked! So how should the nurse know Alex? I know he's been to the hospital plenty of times... Anyways PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me want to write more:)


	16. Chapter 16

Really? Chapter 16

Authors Note: Thank you sooooooooooooo much to everybody who has reviewed and to Marie Elaine Cullen for Betaing! Hope you enjoy! Please read and REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider and I probably never will:(

0000ooo0000

FLASHBACK

The day before Alex arrived at Isabella's.

_Alex sat in the hospital bed waiting to be released. He had only been there for a couple of hours to make sure no lasting damage was done and he was already more than ready to be home. That would take at least another hour though, since he had to stop at the 'bank' on his way home for debriefing._

_He felt absolutely horrible. His whole body was sore and he was lacking 24 hours of sleep. The doctors offered him pain medication, but he did not __accept.__ He hated taking medicine, it always made him feel drowsy and out of control._

_Alex snapped out of his thoughts as the nurse came in. She was right around five feet tall with long wavy red hair, with a fiery personality to match it. Her name was Abigail, it was her first time taking care of Alex. She was used to working in ambulances, __doubling as a paramedic when it was needed__**, **__but there had been no calls today and Alex's usual nurse was out of the office._

"_Hello Alex, How are you feeling?"_

"_Fine, thanks."_

"_Look, I don't know what you have been doing and I don't know if I want to know. Just be careful. You have no lasting damage and you can go home now. But, you are not allowed to go back to school for at least a week. I know you think I am probably over exaggerating, but your body has been through a lot in the past year and you need to give it some time to recover."_

"_Alright__."_

"_Do you promise?"_

"_Yes, I promise."_

END OF FLASH BACK.

_When the paramedics came in to get Jake, one of their faces lit up in surprise._

_"Alex Rider is that you?"_

"Um, yeah…" Alex responded, as quietly as possible. In hopes that his classmates wouldn't hear. He couldn't believe that his luck had just became worse...

"What did I tell you about going to school! You _promised _me you wouldn't come for a week and its been what two or three days? You know it really ticks me off when patients don't listen to their doctors! Most kids your age would die to miss school, you're just... err… I don't know!" Abigail practically screamed.

The teacher walked up to see what the problem was. "What's going on miss?"

"This young boy shouldn't be in school." Abigail said sternly.

"Look, I know that he just knocked that kid out and he will be punished. But, we need to make sure Jake is okay first." The teacher said in an annoyed tone. Who did this nurse think she was, telling him how to punish his students?

"What!" Abigail said in a surprised tone. She couldn't believe that Alex was the one who knocked the kid out**, **he had always seemed like a sweet kid…

This was when Alex decided to step in.

"How about we calm down and focus our attention on Jake…"

The two adults seemed to have listened and started the process of putting Jake on the stretcher.

Alex sighed with relief, not noticing all the students staring at him with disbelief. How did that paramedic know him? And why did she not want him at school? And most of all, why on earth would he want to come to school? They had so many questions to ask him and Isabella, not to add that they still didn't know if they should believe him or Jake. And Jake was in the hospital now! If Alex was living with Isabella, was she in danger? Everything was happening so fast. Was Druggie's life always this much of a rush?

Everybody was interrupted from their thoughts when the PA system came on.

"Everybody back to class now. We will be starting lessons as normal in five minutes. We will keep you updated on Jake Wolfe. And will Alex Rider please come to the principles office NOW!"

Alex was relieved to get away from all the chaos. He prayed that Abigail and his maths teacher wouldn't talk about him anymore. He was pretty sure they wouldn't though. They were both in a hurry, after all...

He started to get nervous, as he walked down the long hall way to the principal's office**.** What was his punishment going to be? Was he going to be expelled from school? What were Isabella's parents going to do? When he finally reached the office, he came face to face with a very furious principal.

"I am dialing your guardian's number right now and we are going to have a little talk about your behavior at school today!" The principal said, trying to keep under control.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading! I found this chapter very hard to write, so I hope its okay and not really confusing... So, should the number the principle is dialing be Isabella's parents or MI6? Anyways, REVIEW LIKE YOU HAVE NEVER REVIEWED BEFORE:)


	17. Chapter 17

Really? 17

Authors Note: Thank you very much to everybody who has reviewed and to Marie Elaine Cullen for Betaing! Hope you enjoy! Please read and REVIEW!:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider and I probably never will:(

0000ooo0000

_"I am dialing your guardian's number right now and we are going to have a little talk about your behavior at school today!" The principal said, trying to keep under control._

Alex stayed silent, praying that it would be Jack who would answer; even though he knew she was probably never coming back. He looked around the small little office, decorated with pictures of the principal's kids and artwork that they had made. He longed for a real family, one he could trust, one that he could tell everything to, one that accepted him. All of a sudden he wanted to cry or go kill Blunt, one of the two. The only thing holding him back was the little glimmer of hope that Jack was still alive. He was snapped out of his thoughts as someone answered the phone.

"Hello, this is the Royal and General Bank how may I help you?"

Alex blanched, realizing what had happened. There was no way this could end well.

"Is Alex Rider's guardian there?"

Alex heard shuffling and muffled whispers on the other end of the line, before someone finally answered again.

"Hello, this is Alex Rider's guardian speaking."

"Your son knocked out a boy today and it got him sent to the hospital."

Blunt silently cursed trying to think of something a normal father or guardian would say. He had never been in this kind of situation before, but he knew that Alex would never knock out a classmate for no reason. He was better than that. Blunt finally found something to say after a few seconds pause. "I will talk to him about it. I am sure that there are two sides to the story."

Mr. Bray was now getting really angry with Alex's 'dad'. He didn't even care about what his son did and he didn't sound the least bit surprised. Heck he didn't even sound like he had any emotions at all! It kind of creeped him out how much the man reminded him of Alex. After a few seconds of getting his emotions under control Mr. Bray stated, "We would suspend him, but he already seems to miss school so much already that I don't think it would be beneficial. I think you really should try to get him to school more often. Nobody gets sick that often."

"Well sir, Alex does." Blunt said trying to sound polite, he didn't want to start up a fight with Alex's principal.

"Wasn't Alex's guardian an American girl?" Mr. Bray asked in a confused voice, remembering the detail randomly.

There was a slight pause as Blunt tried to think of something up on the spot (being the head of MI6, he was fairly good at this), but he decided to put as much truth into the story as possible. "Yes, sadly she recently disappeared. Now I am Alex's new guardian."

The principal was finding this whole phone call a little shady. Shouldn't that have been in the school records? Also wouldn't it be on the news that Jack disappeared? He figured that they would need an actual meeting to sort things out. "Okay, there is a lot to know about Alex that has probably not been explained to you yet. How about you come meet us at the school Monday around twelve thirty. We will get everything straightened out including Alex's punishment. I want him there 'sick' or not.

Blunt was silently cursing on the inside. He was the head of MI6 and now he had to go to a bloody school and pretend to be a clueless guardian! Also this could lead to lots of complications, like if Isabella or whatever her name was found out that Alex 'hired fake guardians'. Also, even though Alex didn't know it yet, he already had something planned for him. Blunt thought for a few more seconds before answering. "Okay I will be there. Will you please hand the phone over to my ward?" Blunt said, reluctantly.

The principal hesitantly handed Alex over the phone.

Alex wanted to refuse, but he had no choice.

"Hello"

"Alex you need to remember to work your shift of the bank this Sunday at four." Alex ended the phone call with a quick "Whatever.", knowing he had no control over this situation. He knew perfectly well what the translation meant.

The principal wanted to know what that little conversation was about, but he had better things to do and he needed to call Jake's parents to inform them of his current situation. So, he gave Alex a quick lecture on what he did was uncalled for and that he would be punished. He also mentioned that he got let off easy. He then told Alex to go back to class and that he would see him on Monday.

So, a couple minutes later Alex found himself wandering down the long narrow hallways, trying to prepare himself for what was going to be the longest class of his life.

In the mean time, when Mr. Bray was about to call Jake's parents he found another number at the bottom of Alex' s records. He sat there for a couple of minutes debating whether he should call it or not.

Authors Note: Hope you liked! Not too sure about this chapter... It's the middle of the night I should be asleep. Anyways, do you think the principal should call the number or not? PLEASE REVIEW! IT ENCOURAGES ME TO UPDATE FASTER:)!


	18. Chapter 18

Really 18

Authors Note: Thank you very much to everybody who has reviewed and to Marie Elaine Cullen for Betaing! I am sorry that I have not updated in forever! I was on vacation and actually got back three days early because my coach said I had to come home and play if I wanted to keep my spot on varsity:(

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider and probably never will:(

_A couple minutes later, Alex found himself wandering down the long narrow hallways, trying to prepare himself for what was going to be the longest class of his life._

_In the mean time, Mr. Bray was about to call Jake's parents __when____he found another number at the bottom of Alex' s records. He sat there for a couple of minutes debating whether he should call it or not._

0000ooo0000

Isabella was sitting in maths class. She was trying really hard to concentrate, but it wasn't working. The whole class was very tense. Why wouldn't it be? More drama had gone down today than the little school had seen in years. All the kids were itching to drown Isabella with questions, but their maths teacher wanted no part of that and would not hesitate to send them to the office. So all the kids sat there pretending to pay attention and failing horribly at it, right when the teacher was about to give up teaching the rest of class, the door opened.

Alex slowly walked in. All eyes were now on him. He could feel nervousness and awkwardness building in his stomach, but on the outside he kept his composure and all you could see was confidence. He made his way to his desk, doing his best to ignore the eyes following him.

The majority of the class tried to stay silent, wanting to avoid getting in trouble. That lasted for all of thirty seconds before all the kids sitting around his table started whispering questions to him. The kids sitting farther away wrote notes, crumbled them into little balls or folded them into airplanes and threw them at him.

Alex just stayed silent and kept his face in the emotionless mask that always seemed to be glued to his face. He occasionally rolled his eyes or told them to shut up. This lasted for about five minutes before the teacher finally gave up...

"Class, if Alex comes up here and explains everything that is going on will you guys finish your in class assignment at home and study for you quiz next block?" The teacher said sternly, with annoyance dripping from her voice.

There were nods of agreement across the classroom.

Alex was mad. Were teachers even allowed to do that? He decided that he would tell his stupid class the truth. He did not want to make things more complicated then they already were. He didn't care what Isabella thought either. Why did nothing absolutely nothing ever work out the way he planned?

On his way up to the front of the class he could here excited whispers and new rumors flying around. He was hoping that his little talk would solve that.

"Hey" Alex began awkwardly. "I just got back from being 'sick' again." There were sounds of denial spreading across the room, but he continued anyways. "I got these injuries from falling down the stairs," he could see Isabella staring at him and corrected himself, "wooden stairs." His eyes became cold as he said the next part. "I recently found out that my guardian disappeared and Isabella's family is my new foster home. Jake came over last night thinking that I broke into Isabella's house and tried to start a fight; it only lasted until Isabella's parents walked in the house though. Soon after, Jake found out about my new living situation and got mad. He then decided to break up with Isabella. So, this morning Jake wanted to fight for revenge. I had no choice, but to defend myself so I punched him. I truly didn't mean to hit him that hard, I usually hit way harder... So now I am here and my punishment is to be decided..."

0000ooo0000

Mr. Bray slowly dialed the number. He waited until he heard an answer.

"Hello."

"Is this Alex Rider's guardian?"

"Yes."

"Do you work at a bank?"Mr. Bray asked, crossing his fingers for the answer he wanted**.**

"No…" The question was obvious in the voice**.**

"Can you meet me at the school Monday around twelve forty. To talk about you ward?"

"Sure?"

"Great see you then." Mr. Bray quickly ended and hung up the phone. This was perfect; they were going to arrive ten minutes after Alex's other supposed guardian. He was finally going to find out a little more about the mysterious Alex Rider.

Authors Note: Hope you liked! So, should Alex's real identity be revealed to Isabella's parents and Mr. Bray or should there just be mass confusion? Maybe the police could get involved and Isabella's parents could get in trouble for 'kidnapping' Alex? I don't know... Anyways, REVIEW LIKE YOU HAVE NEVER REVIEWED BEFORE:)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Authors Note: Thank you to everybody who reviewed last chapter and to Marie Elaine Cullen for Betaing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider and probably never will:(

0000ooo0000

Everybody in the class seemed to be satisfied with Alex's speech. Of course, there were those few kids that were in denial, but nobody paid them much attention. Alex could hear many of the kids in the classroom talking about if the were on Alex's or Jake's side. It turned out to be about half and half. Even though everybody knew Alex did not have that much control over the situation, he hadjust knocked out Jake and somehow managed to get out of a major punishment. The class talked for a few more seconds before the teacher decided that they should get on with the rest of class.

"Okay, now that Alex is done telling you guys what really happened get back to working on your in-class assignment. You still have a good twenty minutes left and if you work diligently I bet you can get it finished."

After a moments hesitation Alex started working on his assignment. He was confused for a couple of seconds and took a few minutes to look back in his maths book. After figuring out how to do it, he was able to finish the whole worksheet well before anybody else in the class was done.

The next two days went by in a blur. Everything happened so quickly, Jake had gotten released from the hospital and Alex had caught Tom up to date on everything. Isabella's parents did not mention anything about the fight, so they probably hadn't heard about it. Although the days were fairly boring, Friday night was very interesting…

FLASH BACK

It was Friday night and Alex and Isabella had arrived home from their practices about a half an hour ago. They were not fighting, but they were not really getting along either. They had just both decided to leave each other alone.

Isabella jumped when the doorbell rang and Alex simply looked up. After a couple of seconds Isabella answered it. It ended up being two girls from her school; they were both giggling and told Isabella that they needed to catch up. Isabella thought it was kind of strange considering that they had never seen each other outside of school before, but ignored the thought. Without Jake she needed as many people on her side as possible. She was kind of offended when both of them ignored her and kept asking questions about Alex, not to mention they were constantly glancing over at him. Fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang with more girls. This pattern continued for about two more hours, before Alex got sick of it and posted a note on the door that read "ALEX IS AWAY AT A FRIENDS HOUSE!" He then ran off to Tom's house, a safe sanctuary from the fan girls.

Isabella was truly disgusted. She did not know that girls liked Alex _that _much. He didn't even try to get attention! At least she had the house to herself the rest of the night. Except for the girls that walked up to her front door and read the note only to walk away a couple of seconds later with disappointed looks on their faces...

END OF FLASH BACK.

The next day passed quickly, and Sunday afternoon found Alex face to face with the head of MI6.

"Alex we need to talk."

Authors Note: Sorry its short, I need to go to bed... Anyways hope you liked! So do you think that Alex should have to go on another mission or do you think that Jack should be dead? PLEASE REVIEW LIKE YOU HAVE NEVER REVIEWED BEFORE:)


	20. Chapter 20

Really? Chapter 20

Authors Note: Thank you sooooo much to everybody who has reviewed and to Marie Elaine Cullen for Betaing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider and probably never will:(

0000ooo0000

Blunt walked into his dimly lit office and came face to face with the orphaned teenager that he had been blackmailing for the past year. The boy's eyes were flaring dangerously with concern, worry and hatred. The usually witty teenager now seemed cold and dangerous. Blunt could tell the boy was truly worried about Jack and that it was weighing down on him. No matter how hard Alex tried to hide it, itdid not change the fact that Blunt had been in the business way longer and was trained to read things like that. Sure, Blunt felt bad about using this boy and could see that it was destroying his life. Butwhat other choice did he have? One boy versus millions. It was true that they had other agents that they could use, but none of them evencompared to Alex. Whether he wanted to, or not, Alex was the perfect secret weapon. He snapped out of his thoughts a couple of moments later and got Alex's attention.

"We need to talk."

Alex simply nodded in response.

Usually he would attempt to annoy Blunt to no end and cause chaos but he wanted information about Jack more. Besides, he knew there would be plenty more times to do that (unfortunately)…

Even though he would never admit it, he had been very nervous about this meeting ever since it was mentioned to him. Under normal circumstance he would have tried to avoid it, maybe even laughed and made jokes about it with Jack. This was different though, Jack was gone…

He had been having very vivid nightmares ever since the night he found out that Jack had been captured. The realistic dreams were always horrible and scared him to no end. No matter how hard Alex tried to save Jack it was always too late and Jack ended up dying in some gruesome way. The worst part was thatit always ended up being his fault and that it could easily be a reality soon.

Following the dreams Alex would wake up panting in a cold sweat. Then he would usually stay up the rest of the night doing anything and everything humanly possible to keep his mind off of the topic. Which usually ended up with him catching up on schoolwork or doing pushups.

Just the mention of Scorpia made Alex sick to his stomach. They did not give a care about human life. Honestly, what kind of horrid creatures try to kill millions of school children for bloody money!

Alex was snapped out of his thoughts as Blunt started to talk again.

"As you know Jack was captured by Scorpia last week. That's the reason for your current situation. Right now we don't know of her current condition or location. But, we have a pretty good idea of where they are headed."

Alex's eyes lighted up with hope at the mention of this.

"For the past couple of days there has been lots of suspicious activity in an empty warehouse that we have had under surveillance for a couple of months now. We are not totally sure why Scorpia took Jack or what they want with her, but we have a good idea and are almost positive it has something to do with you. As you know, Scorpia never forgets or forgives. They want revenge and the perfect way to get it would be by killing Jack. The only thing stopping them is you. I know it sounds silly, but they still see lots of potential in you. They know that you have the capability of being the best assassin that Scorpia has ever seen. They could easily get you to do it by blackmailing you with Jack." Blunt said while taking his eyes away from Alex's.

"Oh yeah, like the same way you use me?" Alex practically spat, set aflame by the hypocrisy.

He would have continued, but Blunt interrupted him and started speaking again, ignoring his little outburst.

"Alex there is still hope. This warehouse happens to be about twenty minutes away on bike from where you are currently living. We were a little confused by this at first, but it all makes since now. They currently have Jack in a foreign country so we have less of a chance of finding them. Unfortunately, they are also probably interrogating her for Answers about you right now, with torture methods. In a couple of days they are going to relocate in the warehouse. At that point they are going to give you a choice between her life and you working for them. If you say yes then you will work for them and Jack will be saved. On the other hand there is a good possibility that both of you could be killed. With you they could be back on top and have nobody to stop them. They would try to destroy us and every other intelligence agency in the world and gain world dominance. The sad thing is I don't think that there would be anyway for us to stop them. They are powerful enough as it is right now." Blunt said, his eyes becoming serious.

"So what part do I have in this?" Alex said quickly.

"I will tell you the rest after school tomorrow and you will get started right away. We need to get wrapped up because I have a meeting to attend to shortly. My original idea got changed when I got that call from the school. I will let it slide by this time, but you know its kind of hard to go by unnoticed when you knock kids unconscious in the middle of the hallway."

"It was the other kid's fault not mine! Anyways, I hope you have fun at that meeting tomorrow... You know it is just so exciting to have a lecture from the headmaster." Alex smirked and walked out the door, leaving behind an irritated Blunt. He was really not excited about the meeting tomorrow. He usually would have sent another agent, but the only person he could truly trust was himself. He could not afford to let his highest ranked agent's cover get blown because of a stupid mistake made at this stupid meeting. So, he was going as a precaution to make sure nothing could go wrong. How wrong he was...

Authors Note: Hope you liked! I tried to make this chapter longer for those of you who asked:) So do you think that Alex should get captured during his mission and what kind of stuff do you think should happen at the meeting tomorrow? Anyways PLEASE REVIEW! It motivates me to write:)


	21. Chapter 21

Really Chapter 21

Authors Note: Sorry for not updating in a while, my updates are going to be slow since school started like three weeks ago... Anyways, thank you for betaing Marie Elaine Cullen!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Alex Rider and probably never will:(

0000ooo0000

Following the meeting, Alex went back to Isabella's house. As he entered he could feel the tension throughout the house. Everybody was staring at him, and Alex knew that Isabella's parents probably regretted taking him in.

It wasn't really their fault though. Isabella didn't like him, he got in a fight with her boyfriend on two occasions, he had a bad reputation at school, and he was the cause of all the fan girls at their house on Friday night...

Not to mention, the meeting Mr. Wilkens had to attend tomorrow. But to be fair, Alex was yet to be aware of that... As far as he knew, only Blunt was coming.

Alex snapped out of his thoughts when Mr. Wilkens called him over to the living room, where the rest of the family resided.

Alex slowly walked over taking note of all their faces. None of them looked too happy. He was kind of getting nervous, but his face stayed completely blank.

He felt like a rebel. The typical stereotype of most teenage foster kids. He probably looked the part too, with his many scars and bruises still left over from his missions and his black eye from Jake on Thursday night. Even though they were fading, they were still noticeable if you looked close enough...

As he entered, he sat down on the other side of the couch Isabella was on. She gave him a disgusted look, which Alex ignored.

Everybody in the room stayed silent in the room for a couple of minutes before Mr. Wilkens started talking.

"Isabella and Alex, I am very disappointed in both of you."

Alex was becoming very uncomfortable, even though he didn't show it. What was this talk going to be about? Was it aimed towards him?

Isabella was confused. She hadn't done anything wrong! It was all bloody Alex's fault.

They both snapped out of their thoughts as Mr Wilkens began speaking again.

"The neighbors called while we were at work last night. They said they saw a whole bunch of people coming to the door. I am very disappointed that you would throw a party without telling us."

"Especially you Isabella you know the rules. Also, Alex you can not run off to other peoples houses whenever you want without telling us. What if you got into trouble? We wouldn't know about it. Do you understand me ?"

Isabella shifted around in her seat nervously, before Alex responded.

"Yes, sir."

Mr. Wilkens then turned to face Isabella. "How about you?"

At first Isabella stayed quiet staring off into nowhere. Then she started laughing? Or was it crying? Then she burst into tears while attempting to talk.

"None of it is my fault! It is all Alex's! I didn't even invite any of those girls! Most of them were dorks and they didn't even pay attention to me! What happened? None of this would have happened if Alex didn't come."

Isabella was so distraught that she didn't even realize she was talking to anybody and started thinking her thoughts aloud...

" And now that Jake has broken up with me the only "friends" I have are the nerdy kids that think they can have me as a girlfriend since Jake broke up with me! Even Kate and Emily barely pay attention to me anymore! They only want to talk about freaking Alex!" She started crying again and ran upstairs, leaving three confused people behind.

Mr. Wilkens rolled his eyes and Mrs. Wilkens followed Isabella upstairs in an attempt to comfort her.

Alex wanted to laugh, nut, he refrained from it because Mr. Wilkens was glaring daggers at him again. He felt like the whole scene he was in had come out of a bad soap opera. He had heard of girls throwing fits and getting emotional, but not like this. He found it sad that she did not even realize all the people that were always willing to be friends with her. Instead she ignored them because she thought that she was cooler than them. And, he couldn't believe that she was jealous of his popularity! Seriously, he was known as _the Druggie._ That was probably why most of them came to see him. They simply wanted to find out more about him, the mysterious Alex Rider. The only friend he had was Tom!

After a few more minutes of thinking about things under the watchful gaze of Mr. Wilkens, Alex excused himself andheaded upstairs to his room. It was only around seven, but he went to bed anyways. It was the perfect opportunity to catch up on sleep and he was going to need to mentally prepare himself for his meeting with Blunt at school tomorrow. He was really hoping that the whole meeting would go smooth, but he was fairly surehe was going to get the opposite.

Authors Note: This was kind of a filler chapter... I am soooo sorry that it is really boring I have rewritten it multiple times and it always seems to get more boring... Anyways Hope you liked! Please REVIEW. (I will try to update faster next time...) Alex is going to be in for A big surprise when both Blunt and Mr. Wilken's show up for the meeting:)


	22. Chapter 22

Really 22

Authors Note: Hey guys, Just so you know this is going to be the last chapter of Really. Sorry for the sudden ending... You can tell me if you want a sequel or not. Thank you guys for reading and a special thanks to Marie Elaine Cullen for betaing.

0000ooo0000

The meeting came way too fast for Alex. It seemed like just minutes ago he was heading upstairs for bed. He was actually glad to get to school for once. Of course, why wouldn't he? Ever since Isabella's tantrum last night she had been ignoring him and trying to make his life a living hell. To make matters worse, Isabella's mother had taken sides with her.

Ignoring the thoughts, Alex looked out the window watching the rain pour down onto the empty sidewalks. He sighed; he was quietly waiting for Blunt to arrive. Yesterday, Alex was actually excited for this meeting. He was hoping that things wouldn't go as planned in an attempt to make Blunt mad**.**

Now, he was just hoping to get the meeting done as soon as bloody possible. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Blunt was the only chance he had in getting Jack back. Alex had even been having trouble sleeping over it. It was just nightmare after nightmare and there was nothing he could do about it. It was chewing away at his mind twenty-four seven. Alex knew he was going on a mission soon, but he still felt helpless. After all, none of this would have happened if it weren't for him. This was the first mission he actually wanted to go on. In fact, if Blunt had not offered it to him, he probably would have begged to go.

Alex snapped out of his thoughts and turned around to find Blunt entering the head master's office at exactly twelve thirty, just as planned. He was kind of disappointed to see that Blunt was still in his usual gray attire, but he wasn't really expecting much else...

Alex sat there uncomfortably for a few minutes waiting a few minutes for somebody to speak, but nobody did. In fact, nobody moved. Alex felt that something was wrong. It was almost as if Blunt was having a staring contest with his freaking principal! Why did these things always happen to him?

Alex felt the tension in the room increasing as every second passed and eventually tried to break the silence.

"So..."

Two angry faces immediately turned to him. "Alex I suggest you get out of here, we have some business to attend to." Mr. Bray said, in a kind of voice you would never expect a principal to use. Blunt nodded slightly, upholding Bray's ruling.

Alex didn't want to leave, he had never seen Blunt show any emotion before, and this was the most oddly entertaining thing she had seen in a long time. But he did as he was told and headed towards the door. He usually would never listen to Blunt or Bray, but now he needed Blunt on his side and Alex's instincts were telling him to run. His instincts were usually never wrong.

So, he kept his face in the emotionless mask it was always in and headed towards the door. There were millions of thoughts flying through his head, but he ignored them all. All he wanted to think about was Jack… Or didn't want to think about. It was confusing to him…

As Alex was getting ready to open the door, somebody beat him to it; Isabella's dad.

Alex didn't even have time to say anything to him, because gun shots rang out in the background.

Authors Note: So that was the last chapter... You can say yes if you want me to do a sequel or no if you don't want me to do one. Thanks for reading you guys are awesome!


	23. Chapter 23

Authors Note

Hey, just letting you guys know the sequel is out:)


End file.
